Black Sun
by Aaron Hills
Summary: Meh. Still thinking of an awesome summary to initiate a state of awesomeness inside of your dull brain. Deduce that Sherlock!


"The Black Sun"

Imagine if you could change the future by simply thinking about your desires.

I have always thought of myself as a bystander. Nothing I ever do will ever impact the world, just like everyone else in this world. Meaningless, I would have called it. My name is Aaron Hills, and I have started the Second Crusade.

"Aaron! Wake Up!" My mother calls. "Time to get ready for school!"

"Okay!" I reply, rubbing my eyes at this new world I've woken up to.

Like always, I get up, off of my bed and take an ordinary 10 minute shower.

"Okay Son!" My Father yells." We're leaving for work now!"

"Have a good day at work." I Reply Nonchalantly.

Lately, I've been talking to myself. I know it's crazy, but I made up my own imaginary friends. That's not the right word, I meant Gods.

"Hey Thor, I know you're not real, but would you happen to know the answers to my Math test?" I ask hopefully.

"I do not concern myself with academics." Thor replies. "That is for people who don't have these Pectorals!"

"Thor," Loki says laughing. "You don't concern yourself with it because of your lack of brain cells."

Of course, this of all things makes them all erupt in laughter (At Thors expense).

"Fine, I get it. You can't answer me because you're not real." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You will see soon enough, Aaron." They say, in unison.

"Did you bring your reading book, Aaron?" My math teacher Asks.

"I was planning on reading the textbook." I say.

"Fine. Here." He says, handing me my test.

I sit down, and get organized. I can hear Loki laughing at my lame response.

"You all have 45 minutes to finish the test and hand it in to me." Teacher says. "If not handed in on time, you will have to spend 3 lunch periods doing worksheets,"

I cringe, and pray to Vör, the Goddess of knowledge to help me in this task.

He hands back the test, slowly and painfully down the rows to hand the test back individually to each student. I honestly think he enjoys ruining our days.

He walks up to me. At this point, I'm sweating and, at the same time about to pounce on him and rip out his heart.

"Good job." He says. "For once."

OH MY GOD. I got 90%! I'm about to cry. I stand up, everyone looking at me.

"Yo Aaron, let me speak for you." Bragi says, the master Poet he is.

"Hello children of class 9-2, my name is Aaron, and I want to thank you with this poem I made, for getting me this far academically." Bragi says.

"When I think success  
I see it come  
When i dream success  
I see it come  
When i touch success  
It fades away  
Success  
My hope

I'll find success  
Embrace success  
When i hold success  
I'll keep it save  
When I have success  
I'll share it  
Success  
My world

I'll rule  
Yes, I'll influence  
Thought, Oh thought  
My Success  
I'll keep,  
I see  
Success a life  
Success my hope  
Success my world"

Whoa. This has never happened before. Usually, they just say things I know they would say, but this? I have never even read a poem, let alone memorized one!

BRRRRING! The bell rings just before anyone can say any snide comments.

"Hey Freakshow!" A group of kids walk towards me. "Where is you're supplier? You must be using some high-grade stuff." The 'leader' says.

I guess now is a good time to explain my school hierarchy. At the top, you have the Athletes/Pretties. The Pretties generally only hang out with the Athletes, unless you have connections. The Athletes verbally abuse other kids, and because its verbal, teachers don't get involved much. Then comes the Funny Guys. They basically cheer everyone else up (everyone likes them).

Then, the Nerds/Geeks. There are girls in this group, but the guys don't have the courage to even talk to them. Then, there is me. I used to be a Funny Guy, and used to be one of the most popular guys around, but I ended up just hating life.

It seemed to repetitive to me. Thus, making me a Nerd/Geek. Sadly, I end up depressing these guys even more than they already are, leaving me alone. Except for my imaginary gods, of course.

The Leader of the Athletes is my Ex-Best Friend, Sam Knox.

I just abandoned him, so of course, he torments me so that I can one day be his best friend again. His logic still eludes me.

Now you know my story. Feel Enlightened yet?

"My supplier? I heard if you need a cheer-up, you should talk to Roadie." I say.

Roadie is the School Janitor, and also illegally sells drugs to students with rich parents.

"If you want to teach him a lesson Aaron." Thor says. "Punch him in the face!"

"What would that do?" I ask.

"Dunno" He Replies. "Always relieves my stress."

I end up running. I open my locker. 24-60-8. Time for gym.

Before gym, we get 8 minutes for roaming time. I usually end up reading in a washroom stall.

"What should I do today, Vör?" I think.

"You should head to the change room early, so you can be prepared for anything!" She says.

"Thanks" I reply. By the way, how are you guys able to talk for me? You are supposed to be fake."

No Reply

I walk to the gym, avoiding to look at the passerby students eying me with suspicion. I walk through the entrance, placing my shoes on the shelf.

As Im walking to the boys' change room, I'm shoved into the girls change room, and followed by a loud click of a door lock.

"Nice to see a fellow Vaglt around" The girl says.

"I'm sorry, little miss abductor, but what's a Valt?" I ask, buying time.

"No, a Vaglt! Wait… so you have no idea what I'm talking about?" She asks. "And my name is Rebecca Morley!"

"What do you know Loki?" I think.

"It means Chosen, in Norwegian." We say.

"I knew it! I knew you and me must be the same!" She says.

"The…Same?" I ask.

"About a year ago, I was contacted by the Norse Gods, whom only I could hear. They began to explain to me that their creator was in my school, and that I must help him." She explains. "Your wholehearted imagination somehow rebirthed them after their fall in the 1000s.

"Wait a second… My imagination?" I say

"Yes. Sadly, there are still other religions out there." She says. "Our Gods, along with the others, want us Chosen to fight and gather followers to see which religion is the strongest."

"So like, another Crusade?" I ask

"Mhmm." She sighs.

"Yo Gods." I think. "Now would be a GREAT time to explain how exactly we can do….this."

"Each Vaglt can choose 3 Guardian Gods. This will determine most of your jurisdictions. Then, you must master Runes, which help you channel your gods' power. Once strong enough, you can construct a contract with 2 Monsters to serve you in battle." Loki Says.

"If you choose me." Says Thor. "You will have giant muscles like ME!"

"Wait, if these monsters are evil, why would they want to team up with us?" I ask. "And wouldn't Christianity be able to use devils in that logic?"

"Our monsters want to kill us, but to not team up with us would mean suicide to their existence." Loki says. "Sadly for Christianity, Satan doesn't care as long as their God dies."

"Convenient!" Thor says. "Although I still want to bash their skulls in."

"You said gathering followers in order to gain power, but how can we do that if we don't have power?" I ask.

"Now would be good time for me to come into the picture." Said a voice, not known to me.

He peers his face at me, sneering. He has an old, white beard, with an eye patch and scars on his left cheek. Are there pirates in Norse Mythology?

"IM NOT A PIRATE!" He yells. "I AM ODIN!"

I'm guessing this is a regular joke between the Gods, the way all of them start laughing suddenly.

"Where do we start?" We say.


End file.
